The present invention relates to liquid energy sources and in particular liquid energy sources comprising a liquid fuel and lipid vesicles containing a fuel additive such as water, which have enhanced performance characteristics compared to conventional gasoline and diesel fuels.
One recurring problem with existing commercial fuel is incomplete combustion, which results in higher emissions of nitrous oxide, carbon monoxide, hydrocarbons, and sulfur dioxide. It has previously been demonstrated that inclusion of up to 3% water in the fuel system reduces emissions of these gases and increases the octane rating.
One major problem with adding water and other aqueous components directly to liquid energy source, however, is that while the liquid energy source is capable of dispersing a limited amount of water, if too much water is present the water will separate out, along with other water soluble components of the liquid energy source. The separated water may cause damage to the engine and fuel systems by rusting and corroding metal parts.
In view of the problems of the current art, improved methods for incorporating water and other fuel additives in liquid energy source have been desired, as well as new liquid energy source compositions having the desired properties.